tcs40kguidefandomcom-20200213-history
Getting started
Reading a Unit Profile Page---------- ------Stat Line------ all standard units have a stat line that looks like this (shown stats are of a tau firewarrior) These are your units stats and they break down as follows: WS: Weapon Skill This is your units strength at melee fighting. Higher is better. skill ranges from 1-10. BS: Ballistic skill This is your units ability with fire arms. Higher is better. skill ranges from 1-10. S: Strength How strong your model hits with melee attacks. Higher is better. skill ranges from 1-10. T: Toughness How hard it is to wound your model. Higher is better. skill ranges from 1-10. W: Wounds Like health points. The number of wounds this model can sustain before it is removed from play. higher is better, most units get one wound. I: initiative The models ability to score the first hit in close combat. Higher is better. skill ranges from 1-10. A: Attacks The number of attacks this model gets per turn. number varies from unit to unit and can be modified by the weapon the unit is holding. LD: Leadership Affects many things, most notably moral checks. Essentially how likely your unit is to run from danger. Higher is better. skill ranges from 1-10. SV: Armor Save When a unit takes a wound you can roll an "armor save" to ignore the wound. the sv value represents the needed roll so a 4+ means you must roll a four or above to ignore the wound. If a unit has a "-" under save then the unit gets no save. ------Unit Type------ This is what kind of unit the model is. This can be things like "character", "Monstrous Creature" "walker" and so on. Different rules apply to different unit types and will be expounded upon later. ------Special Rules------ Many units have special rules that apply to them specifically, these will either be described in the "special rules" section of the Rulebook, or on the page its self. -------------------Attribute Tests------------------ ------Leadership Test------ Take two d6 and roll. if the result is equal to, or less than your leadership (Ld) then you pass. If the role is higher you fail. Always use the initiative of the model with the highest initiative in the squad or group in question. ------Characteristic Test------ Same as Ld test but typically done with only one die unless otherwise specified. --------------------Unit Types------------------- ------Infantry------ 6" movement standard stat line generally the "troops" ------Characters------ have special rules generally fill the roll of leading the army or unit ------Bikes------ Hellafast +1 toughness for "armored steed". note that this value is INCLUDED in the unit profile for the unit. E.g. a space marine has a toughness of 3. the space marine biker has a toughness of 4 because he is mounted. The space marine bikers page in the space marine codex will say "t 4" because it has already been taken into account. do not add one to the listed value. ------Artillery------ high damage, long range. require units to operate them. ------Jump units------ can jump over some terrain. can move 12 inches in the movement phase OR move 6 inches and get to re roll their charge distance in the assault phase. They must move this full distance as possible ------Jet pack units------ Thrust move total bullshit can move as normal in movement phase, shoot in shooting phase, and THEN move 2d6 distance in the assault phase ------Beast & Cavalry------ Ignore difficult terrain. can move 12 inches ------Monstrous Creature & flying monstrous creature------where as normal models can only shoot one weapon per turn, monstrous creatures can shoot two. all melee attacks count as having armor penetration 2 (ap 2) which is hella good. Move through Cover special rule Relentless special rule must have 50% of body covered to receive cover save All close combat wounds inflicted by monstrous creatures ignore armor saves. Monstrous creatures roll an additional d6 for armor penetration in close combat against vehicles ----------Line of Sight---------- pretend you are looking from the perspective of the model. can you see what you are trying to shoot? yeah? great. You cant? sorry man, you cant shoot it. you can see half of it? yup you can shoot but it gets a cover save. you think you can see it but your opponent disagrees? ask someone impartial or roll a dice for it. you for sure can see it but your gunna say you can anyway just do be a twat? you are being "that guy". don't be "that guy". ----------Measuring distance---------- Measure from the base of your model to the base of the nearest model of the enemy squad. ----------Rolling dice---------- If the dice lands at an angle it is re rolled. if you cant balance a dice on it you re-role. (if playing in tabletop sim just hover your mouse over the dice and it will give you the result). if it goes off the table it is re rolled. (this does apply to tabletop simulator). roll your dice away from models on the table.Category:New Player Guide